My Beloved Monster
by 777thHeaven
Summary: Rin comienza a trabajar con el frío Sesshomaru. Kagome odia a Inuyasha. ¿Cuál será el destino de estas personas? - AU -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y son usados por mí para narrar los acontecimientos de esta historia.

_Hay momentos en la vida que la definirá para siempre, y dificilmente nos damos cuenta de ello._

_**Cuando la conoció**_

¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar? ¿Alguna vez has pensado que la sinceridad es un defecto? Pues eso le pasaba a esa chica. Estando allí sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de la vergüenza, pero sin la fuerza suficiente para levantarse del cómodo sillón negro en el que se encontraba sentado. Y no es que lo ostentoso de aquella oficina (que parecía un pequeño pero lujoso apartamento) la pusiera nerviosa o que fuera esa su primera cita de trabajo en su vida. No. Los colores se le subían a la cara porque había hecho exactamente lo que le habían dicho que no hiciera.

_*Una hora antes*_

__ ¿Estás nerviosa?_ preguntó una maternal y dulce voz femenina._

__No mucho, la verdad._

_Dos jóvenes caminaban entre la multitud de gente que se apresuraba hacia su lugar de trabajo. Unos salían desesperados de las cafeterías con un montón de compras en los brazos para "cazar" un taxi que no estuviera ocupado, otros hablaban por télefono inventado excusas de por qué llegarían tarde a la oficina... En fin, la ciudad era bastante concurrida. El silencio se hizo entre las dos amigas, pero la más joven tenía muchas preguntas que querían respuestas, por lo que dijo:_

__ Y… ¿Qué es importante tener en cuenta para la entrevista?_

__ Que se llama Sesshomaru y es un amargado... Sus asistentes no duran más de un mes, por lo que usualmente el gerente de recursos humanos es quién se ocupa de ese trabajo._

__ ¿No es un trabajo muy pequeño para alguien con tanta experiencia como un gerente?_ volvió a preguntar la más joven. _

__ Sí, pero él no acepta a nadie más. Es un quisquilloso._

_La respuesta de su amiga logró mantenerla callada durante todo el camino restante hacia el edificio principal de las empresas Taisho, dudaba mucho que pudiera conseguir el trabajo. Empezando porque sus talentos y habilidades no la acreditaban como una buena asistente... Siendo sincera consigo mismo, era tan distraída que podía olvidar hasta su cumpleaños. De hecho, si hacia memoria, se olvidó de esa fecha en una ocasión. _

_Taisho era una empresa dedicada al desarrollo de videojuegos. Había sido fundada 30 años atrás por Inu Taisho quién dirigió la institución por largo tiempo y logró mantenerla a pesar de los graves problemas financieros que se presentaron en Japón producto del Tsunami. Posterior a su retiro, la empresa quedó en manos de su hijo mayor, mientras que el menor era miembro de la junta directiva y a su vez ejercía como desarrollador de videojuegos._

_Su estructura moderna, una inmensa torre de cristal negro, se imponía ante las otras construcciones de su alrededor. La gente que entraba en el edificio era sumamente elegante. Una vez dentro, se dirigieron a recepción para tomar el carnet de identificación como "Invitada". Caminaron por el piso de mármol blanco que podía ser usado como espejo por lo reluciente que estaba y tomaron el ascensor._

__Rin... No hables mucho_ dijo la mayor mirando a la chica a su lado_ Limítate a responder lo que se te pregunta ¿Vale? _

__Seguro, Kagome. De verdad, gracias por esta oportunidad_ respondió Rin con una sonrisa de verdadero agradecimiento en su rostro que fue devuelta por Kagome._

__Aquí me bajo. Tu piso es el último_ y con una mano despidió a su amiga mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban en sus narices. _

_Se conocían desde hace 2 años, y a pesar de que Kagome sólo era 5 años mayor que Rin, era como una madre/hermana para ella desde que se conocieron por casualidad en una materia electiva en la Universidad de Tokyo donde ambas estudiaban. Kagome estaba por terminar la carrera de Contaduría Pública y Rin acababa de ingresar gracias a una beca por buenos estudios. Rin tenía mucho que agradecerle a Kagome._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del ascensor al abrirse. La luz del pasillo la cegó por un momento. Pensó por un instante que se había equivocado de piso, ya que al menos una docena de mujeres altas, elegantes, hermosas, bien vestidas y perfectas esperaban en el vestíbulo. Algunas leían revistas, otras hablaban en voz baja mientras le hacían un examen exhaustivo a las demás chicas en el recinto. Rin se acercó a una joven que se encontraba leyendo y preguntó:_

__Disculpe, señorita. ¿Sabe usted si éste es el piso en donde se encuentra la oficina presidencial?_ preguntó Rin algo impactada por la majestuosidad de la joven a la que preguntaba._

_La mujer levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa de desdén en los labios contestó:_

__Si, todas estamos aquí por el empleo de asistente del señor Sesshomaru Taisho_ volvió su cara la revista y agregó sin mirarla_ y quién sabe si algo más..._

_El último comentario la dejó un poco impactada, tal vez ese Sesshomaru era del tipo de hombres que se acuestán con sus asistentes... Y detallando bien a cada una de esas mujeres, ahora de cerca, se daba cuenta que parecían modelos. TODAS. Sin excepción alguna, lo que de cierto modo hacia que aumentaran sus sospechas. Se sintió fuera de lugar al fijarse bien en la ropa que traía puesta: Una camisa de mangas largas blanca, un pantalón de jean negro y unas zapatillas a juego sin maquillaje alguno y con su rebelde cabello azabache suelto. Inmediatamente se dirigió al baño tratando de remediar el desastre que estaba hecha._

_Alisó su cabello con las manos, aplastando los mechones rebeldes de su pollina. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y pintó sus labios con un brillo transparente. Se vio al espejo y se dijo a si misma que, a pesar de no estar tan arreglada como sus "contrincantes", se veía mucho mejor que antes._

_Entró nuevamente al vestíbulo donde se sentó a esperar pacientemente a ser llamada. Una tras otra, las mujeres fueron entrando. Ninguna tardó mucho dentro de aquella oficina. Las jóvenes, ilusionadas por obtener el trabajo, cruzaban la puerta con paso decisivo y una sonrisa en sus labios. Al salir las reacciones eran variadas… unas caminaban en dirección al ascensor con miradas cargadas de ira, otras transpiraban decepción y vio a un par con gruesas lágrimas negras producto del exceso de delineador y mascarilla para pestañas. Rin se consideraba una chica valiente, pero la verdad al ver esas caras quiso salir corriendo. No podía imaginar siquiera lo que le esperaba al cruzar esas puertas de madera negra… Ni qué clase de torturas y humillaciones se llevaban a cabo dentro de esa oficina._

__ Rin Asakura._ Escuchó una chillona voz masculina y el leve chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Ya no tenía escapatoria._

_Se levantó torpemente de su asiento y caminó a la puerta abierta sólo para recordar que había olvidado su currículo en la mesa cercana al sofá. Se devolvió inmediatamente, lo tomó y entró a la oficina. Un lugar amplio, con piso de mármol blanco, dos sofás negros con una mesa de cristal en el centro, un mini bar en una esquina, en la otra una biblioteca y en el centro de todo un escritorio simple con una laptop, un télefono y una cómoda silla ejecutiva, la cual les daba la espalda por lo que no logró visualizar a su ocupante._

__ Toma asiento_ ordenó el hombrecillo._

_Rin hizo exactamente lo que le pidieron y se sentó en el sofa viendo directamente al escritorio. Le intrigaba mucho saber como era el hombre detrás del mismo... Se lo imaginaba como un hombre pequeño con muchas arrugas y verrugas. Miraba fijamente en direccion al frente, sin darse cuenta que su entrevistador le hacía preguntas._

__ ¿Me estás escuchando, niña tonta?_ preguntó con un toque de histeria en su voz_

_Ante esa pregunta, Rin salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada al hombre frente a ella. Sin embargo no logró responder porque aquel señor era muy parecido a un sapo, con sus ojos saltones amarillos, una nariz ganchuda que simulaba un pico y su piel con un extraño color verdoso. Aquello era impactante... _

__ Que feo es... _ pensó Rin_ Jamás se casará el pobrecillo_

__ ¿Entonces...?_ preguntó el hombrecillo_

__ ¿Eh?_

__ ¿Me estás prestando atención?_

__ S-S-Si_

__ ¿Aún no te has graduado de la universidad?_

__No, señor. Pero estoy a punto de..._dejó esas palabras en el aire porque su mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente._

__ No puedo creer lo feo que es... Pobrecito_ pensaba Rin_ es posible que el color amarillento de sus ojos sea por anemia._

_La paciencia de Jaken se estaba agotando. La única persona que podía ignorarlo sin ganarse un berriche, era su amo bonito, es decir, Sesshomaru. Su piel que usualmente tenía un leve color verdoso, iba adquiriendo un tono rojo producto de la acumulación de sangre en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Finalmente explotó._

__ ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, MOCOSA?_ gritó Jaken_

__ En que usted es muy feo, parece un sapo y nunca se va a casar_ una vez que las palabras escaparon de su boca, se dió cuenta de su error_

_*Actualmente* _

Como bien dice el dicho, "cuando no se piensa lo que se dice, es cuando se dice lo que se piensa". Imprundente. Boca floja. Lengua larga. Todas esos adjetivos le caían a la perfección. Subió la mano derecha hasta sus labios mientras susurraba un inaudible "Lo siento" y un sonrojo se pudo ver en sus mejillas.

Jaken se quedó petrificado. Mudo. Asimilando las palabras de la joven... Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso la única mujer que lo quería era su mamá.

_ ¡T-Tu... Eres una mocosa insolente!

_ ¡Lo siento! Yo no...

Sus palabras no salieron de su boca porque una fuerte voz masculina se escuchó tras el escritorio.

_ Jaken, déjanos solos.

_ Pero... Amo Sesshomaru, esta pequeña insolente me ha insultado_ reprochó el hombrecito.

El efecto de la queja no se hizo esperar, el sillón tras el escritorio fue girado dejando ver la persona sentanda en él. Era un hombre de unos 30 años, delgado, muy apuesto, cabello corto plateado y unas orbes doradas penetrantes. A pesar de que esos hermosos ojos le recordaban a una hoguera crepitando, transmitían una gran frialdad al hombre que miraban.

Jaken se levantó de su asiento y Rin pudo ver en su cara el verdadero rostro del temor. Era muy parecida a la que ponían las jóvenes que habían salido de la oficina momentos atrás. Al escucharse el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, el hombre se levantó de su asiento. Estando de pie, Rin pudo observarlo mucho mejor llevaba puesto un traje negro con corbata roja... Era muy apuesto. Se sentó en el sitio donde segundos antes se encontraba Jaken.

_ ¿Sabes qué es lo que harás para mi?_ la voz del hombre se escuchó suave pero pontente.

_ Si, debo... Debo llevar su agenda, comprar café y..._ decía esto mientras le extendía su curriculum y referencias al hombre. Este las tomó e inmediatamente las tiró al otro lado del sillón_ ser su sombra en pocas palabras...

_ Exactamente.

_ ¿Me va a contratar?_ preguntó Rin aún sin poder creer lo que pasaba. El rostro hasta ahora inexpresivo de Sesshomaru enmarcó un ceja ante el comentario.

_ Primero debo aclarar otras cosas...

_ ¡Dios mío! Se quiere acostar conmigo. Es un pervertido.

La cara de Sesshomaru cambió a una de sorpresa.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ ¿Dije eso es voz alta?_ preguntó Rin con la cara roja de verguenza.

_Si... En resumidas_ continuó Sesshomaru restandole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar_ si te doy el trabajo pasarás las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana a mi lado. Viajarás conmigo, comerás conmigo e incluso hay días que deberás quedarte en mi departamento_ se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el mini bar para prepararse un trago_ el 99% de mis antiguas asistentes han confudido este hecho, aunado con el tratamieno especial que reciben por ser lo que son, con algún tipo de apego sentimental_ esta última palabra la pronunció con un dejo de burla.

_ ¿Incluso el señor Jaken?

La joven pelinegra pudo notar una leve sonrisa en los labios del hombre. Esa niña realmente era una insolente. Ella no tenía lugar en las empresas Taisho.

_ Sinceramente, señorita Asakura, no parece cumplir con los habilidades que requiero, y por ende no será capaz de satisfacer mis necesidades.

Rin no esperaba obtener el trabajo sin tener un título universitario, pero las palabras del hombre la dejaron un poco triste. Sabía que trabajar para Sesshomaru Taisho era como comenzar a existir como una prolongación de él. Pero a cambio de su libertad le daban un excelente sueldo, y mucho dinero era lo que necesitaba para terminar su carrera luego de que dejaron de subsidiar su beca... E irónicamente, para conseguir esa cantidad de dinero necesitaba un título. Era un circulo vicioso...

_Ya se puede retirar_. Decía esto mientras volvía a trabajar en su laptop.

La joven se levantó tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta para hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Antes de salir se volteó y dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro:

_Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Sesshomaru_ hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.

Sesshomaru fijó sus ojos dorados en el vaso de whysky en el que ya casi todo el hielo estaba derretido. Las gotas de sudor del vaso mojaban el escritorio de cedro negro. No era la primera vez que Sesshomaru decía estas palabras a alguien, pero si era la primera vez que obtenía esa reacción por parte de la persona atacada.

Si lo pensaba bien, por esa oficina habían pasado muchas asistentes. Todas cumplían con la expectativa fisíca, el título universitario, las capacidades pero al final terminaban siendo personas sin ética profesional. Tenía en cuenta que la niña no poseía nada de lo que el requería, pero durante el corto tiempo que duró aquella entrevista pudo ver que nada en ella era falso. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el auricular del teléfono.

*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*

Rin tomó el mismo camino por el que había subido. Pensando en que tendría que volver a trabajar en WcDonald, y aunque allí tuviera buenos amigos, la paga era horrenda y debía trabajar de más. Un enorme suspiro salió de sus labios al momento de entregar la identificación a la recepcionista.

_Disculpe, señorita Asakura, el señor Taisho desea que espere por favor_ la voz de la joven sonaba un poco sorprendida y siendo sincera, a Rin también le resultó un poco extraño.

Tomó asiento en el sillón de la recepción y espero mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Podría ser que conseguiría el trabajo?

_Rin_ se escuchó una fuerte voz masculina tras ella. Llevaba su iphone en su mano derecha y escribía en el con agilidad_ ¿Te interesa trabajar para mí?

_S-Si_ contestó ella levantandose del asiento de inmediato.

_ Bien. Ve a la oficina de Jaken y firma el contrato.

_Señor, Sesshomaru su auto está listo_ interrumpió un anciano de baja estatura y de gran calva.

Sesshomaru dirigió una última mirada a la joven que aún se encontraba estupefacta por lo ocurrido.

_ Una vez que firmes el contrato, me perteneceras. Dentro de 2 horas pasaré por ti. Jaken te dará instrucciones. Piso 10.

El cerebro de Rin no procesaba del todo tanta información. Su cuerpo se movía por pura inercia. ¡Aún no podía creer que hubiera conseguido el trabajo! Al entrar en el ascensor dió un grito de triunfo y empezó a saltar como una niña pequeña. Se detuvo en el piso 10 para buscar al señor Jaken.

Paseó entre los cubículos, todas las personas estaban ocupadas en sus quehaceres, a excepción de los que se encontraban en el área de café, donde había una nevera pequeña, galletas y una cafetera eléctrica. Preguntó a una mujer rechoncha con cara amable por Jaken y la señora la guió hasta una oficina pequeña.

El gerente estaba estupefacto respecto a la desición de su "amo bonito". Hacía un par de minutos que el teléfono de su oficina había sonado y al contestar, Sesshomaru ordenó al gerente que adiestrara en 2 horas a Rin, además de hacerla firma su contrato.

El contrato era sencillo, sólo por 6 meses. En caso de que se llevaran bien el contrato se renovaría, los beneficios por utilidades, vacaciones entre otros eran bastante buenos y lo mejor de todo... Su sueldo mensual sería de 500.000 yenes. No podía creerlo.

_ ¿Son 500.000 yenes realmente?

_ Ese es el precio que tiene renunciar a tu libertad, niña_ respondió fastidiado Jaken mientras movía velozmente sus dedos sobre el teclado de su laptop.

Si lo decía de esa forma, sonaba muy terrible. Pero a Rin eso no le importaba, ni en sueños podría conseguir esa cantidad mensual sin un título universitario. Tras firmar el contrato, Jaken ingresó los datos de la joven al sistema de de nómina y comenzó la inducción. Debía contestar el teléfono de Sesshomaru, llevar su agenda y organizarla, investigar datos de interés sobre las personas con las que tendría reuniones y escribir toda la información relevante que en ellas se tratara, e inclusive susurrar en fiestas los nombres de algunos ilustres empresarios que él no recordara.

Así mismo, entregó a la joven un iPad donde llevaría la agenda de Sesshomaru y una laptop para uso personal. Rin comenzó a revisar la agenda de Sesshomaru... ¿Acaso ese hombre no descansaba?

Su día de hoy había comenzando a las 5 de la mañana yendo a trotar y a las 7 una reunión con Inu no Taisho, de 9 a 11 entrevista para asistentes. A las 11 y 30 reunión con Sony, a las 2 y 30 reunión con Tokyo TV. A las 5 almuerzo con Kagura, a partir de las 7 estudio del mercado y las cotizaciones en la bolsa de la empresa y su competencia.

_ Disculpe, señor Jaken... ¿El realmente cumple con su agenda al pie de la letra?

_ Si, con una desviación de 15 minutos más o menos. El señor Sesshomaru es una persona muy responsable.

_ Mmm... Señor Jaken... ¿Ahora que hago?_ preguntó Rin.

_ ¡Eres una tonta!_ exclamó Jaken exasperado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se colocaba a su lado para ver la agenda del día._ Debes investigar los datos del archivo adjunto que dice "TTV" ¿lo ves?

_ Es usted muy inteligente, señor Jaken_ dijo la joven mientras le sonreía al hombrecillo, esto le provocó un leve sonrojo antes de decir "Si, si... Continua trabajando, niña imprudente"

Rin se acostumbró rapidamente al uso del iPad y en 20 minutos ya había recolectado toda la información que se le solicitó. Eran al menos 35 páginas de word... Y además era información algo densa, fue allí cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Cuando hubo terminado su trabajo, el sonido del teléfono de la oficina de Jaken interrumpió la faena del hombre. Rin no podía escuchar la voz del gerente, pero se oía nervioso. Era fácil deducir quién era su interolocutor.

_ ¡Niña! ¡El señor Sesshomaru dice que debes esperarlo en el lobby!_ le dijo Jaken a Rin con voz fuerte y regañona.

_ ¡S-Si!_ como si su asiento tuviera un resorte, Rin se levantó de golpe para dirigirse a donde se encontraría con su jefe.

_Dejas el iPad_ comentó Jaken sin apartar la vista de la computadora.

_¡Lo siento, señor Jaken!_ dijo en respuesta con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se devolvía a tomar el aparato y salía nuevamente.

_ No durará mucho_ pensó Jaken al ver que la puerta de su oficina se cerraba.

Rin se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el ascensor para llegar a tiempo al lobby. Se imaginaba que Sesshomaru no era un hombre de segundas oportunidades y al menor error sería despedida. Quería hacer las cosas bien y en esa línea de pensamiento, recordó a su amiga. Debía decirle que había obtenido el empleo. Le escribiría un mensaje por whatsapp... seguramente se alegraría mucho al leerlo. Lo que la joven ignoraba es que Kagome no vería el mensaje sino muchas horas después, porque ella tenía sus propios problemas.

*ooooooooo*ooooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*

_¿Cómo que no aparecen las retenciones de IVA?_ preguntó al borde de la histeria Kagome.

_ Sólo aparecen las retenciones hasta el 15 de septiembre_ respondió Eri, la asistente de Kagome, con un toque de nerviosismo_ Puede ser que no se haya vendido nada después de ese día

_¿Estás loca? Taisho es una de las empresas más importantes del país, vendemos miles de millones de dólares en videojuegos... _ de repente se quedó callada porque una idea cruzó su mente. Marcó inmediatamente la extensión del Departamento de Desarrollo.

Sus amigos del Departamento de Desarrollo. Como los detestaba. Según ellos en dicho departamento se llevaba a cabo la "magia", se programaban los videojuegos, se investigaban nuevos mécanismos para las consolas y lo que realmente le importaba a Kagome... Se encargaban del mantenimiento de los servidores donde se encontraba su hermosa información contable. Y en síntesis, si no aparecían las transacciones del 15 de septiembre en adelante, era muy problable que esos desadaptados estuvieran jugando con las bases de datos. Espero en silencio a que contestaran el teléfono.

_Departamento de Desarrollo.

_ Hola. Disculpe, soy Kagome, del Departamento de Contabilidad. Me preguntaba... ¿Están haciendo algo en los servidores?

_ Si

_¡Que descarado es!_ pensó Kagome con un tic en el ojo.

Pensó en cambiar un poco su estrategia.

_¿Podría hablar con el jefe del departamento?

_Hablas con él.

_ Claro... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

_ ¿Yo?... Daisuke_ respondió el joven tras una breve pausa.

_ Muy bien, Daisuke. Necesito que dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo porque estamos a cierre y... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_ preguntó Kagome sin darle tiempo al hombre de que respondiera_ significa que debo entregar el informe de rentenciones de IVA a la alta gerencia para que lo revise y se envie el pago correspondiente...

_ No entiendo nada de lo que dices y tampoco me importa, chica retenciones

_¡Escuchame bien!_ dijo fuertemente Kagome_ Soy muy buena amiga de tus jefes, así que si quieres conservar tu empleo deja de jugar con los servidores y dame lo que quiero.

_ ¿Amiga de los jefes?_ preguntó Daisuke en tono burlón.

_ Así es

_ ¿De Sesshomaru o de Inuyasha?

_ D-De Inuyasha

_ Mmm, es decir, que vas a fastidiarlo tanto que terminará despidiendome.

_ Sólo le informaré de tu conducta inapropiada y poco ética.

_ Si lo dices así suena a que Inuyasha es un perro faldero... Seguro te acuestas con él_. Al finalizar la frase se escuchó una risa masculina por el auricular.

_ ¡Eres un grosero! Inuyasha y yo... _ replicó Kagome muy molesta, pero Daisuke no la dejó terminar.

_ ¡No, escuchame bien tú, chica retenciones! No voy a liberar la información de los servidores.

_ ¡Te doy una hora para que me des la información que requiero!

_ ¡Como fastidias! ¿Sabes que haré? Iré a tomar café, jugaré guitar hero y como a las 12 de la noche liberare los servidores, eso me suena a que harás horas extra, señorita_ dijo todo esto en tono satírico, estaba disfrutando molestar a Kagome.

_ ¡No! ¡No harás eso!_ de repente no se escuchó más nada salvo un leve pitido_ ¿Daisuke? ¿DAISUKE? ¡DAISUKE!

Kagome trancó el telefóno, agarró un lapiz y lo lanzó hacia una esquina. Miró con furia el aparato sobre su escritorio y decididamente marcó nuevamente la extensión del Departamento de Desarrollo.

_ Esta desconectado..._ dijo Kagome en un susurro_. ¡Ese bastardo me va a escuchar!

Y con esa última declaración de guerra, salió como un bólido en dirección al departamento de Desarrollo que se encontraba en el sótano 2 del edificio. Estaba tan molesta que el tiempo que perdió bajando del piso 8, le pareció eterno.

El sonido del tacón de sus zapatos hacia eco en el desolado pasillo. Fuerte y preciso. La pisada de una mujer decidida y también muy enojada. Divisó al final una gran pared de cristal donde se podía distinguir los enormes aparatos negros que eran los servidores. A un lado había una puerta de metal negra con una cerradura electrónica y un teléfono para identificarse... No podría entrar. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando se abrió la puerta

Era un niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes de unos 9 años y antes de que Kagome le dijera algo preguntó con una voz chillona:

_ ¿Te esperan dentro?

_ S-Si_ mintió Kagome

_ Pues pasa, el teléfono fue desconectado por un tonto_. Dejó la puerta abierta y se fue.

Kagome entró en la sala donde hacía mucho frío. Sabía que para que los servidores no se dañaran debían estar en un ambiente con temperaturas muy bajas. La mujer bajó la parte inferior de su vestido y alizo una arruga de su blaizer blanco. Ese hombre la escucharía.

Los cubículos estaban vacíos y sólo habían dos personas al final del recinto, donde había una mesa larga con al menos 10 laptops sobre ella.

_ Disculpen... ¿Se encuentra el jefe del Departamento? ¿Daisuke?_ interrumpió Kagome.

El hombre que estaba de pie, un sujeto alto, de ojos azules y con cabello negro atado en un pequeño moño a nivel de la nuca, se acercó hasta ella con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro. El que estaba sentando tenía un suéter gris con capucha, por lo que no pudo distinguir ninguna de sus facciones, pero notó que al escuchar su voz, levantó la cabeza.

_ Disculpeme usted a mi, hermosa dama_ dijo estas palabras mientras sujetaba la mano de la mujer_ pero el jefe es ese que está allí sentado y no se llama Daisuke.

El hombre soltó la mano de Kagome y se dirigió a la salida. Una vez solosla mujer habló.

_ ¡Escucheme bien! Vengo a hablar contigo de...

_ ¿De que? ¿De nuestra gran amistad?_ dijo el hombre adoptando el mismo tono de voz burlón que por teléfono

Estas palabras descorcentaron a Kagome por un momento que no duró mucho. Su confusión acabó cuando el hombre se quitó la capucha dejando ver una alborotada cabellera color platino y unos fulminantes ojos dorados caracteristicos de la familia Taisho. La joven mujer se quedó estática, ese hombre era un Taisho y estaba 100% segura de que ni Sesshomaru ni Inu Taisho se veían así. Entonces, por descarte, el chico frente a ella debía ser Inuyasha.

En pocas palabras, había amenazado a Inuyasha con decirle a el mismo que lo despidiera... ¡Peor aún, había amenazado a su jefe! ¿Por qué rayos había dicho esa mentira tan descarada? Pero mientras ella estaba anonadada tras lo que ocurria, él se acercó tanto que podía sentir su respiración y el aroma de su perfume mezclado con un leve olor a menta.

_ ¿Eres hermana de Kikyo, chica retenciones?_ preguntó Inuyasha

_ N-no... Y mi nombre es Kagome. ¿Me oyes? KA-GO-ME

_Si, lo que sea, niña.

Él se alejó bruscamente y ella pensó que había sido todo muy raro.

_ Eres una molestia. Pero te digo de una vez que no liberaré la información de los servidores_ rió malignamente.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ retó Kagome frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus manos en las caderas_ ¡Entonces te acusaré con tu hermano!

_ N-No serías capaz_ exclamo Inuyasha con cara de terror.

_ ¿Tan grande y te asusta tu hermano?_ insistió Kagome burlándose de él.

_ ¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí sin la llave?_ preguntó Inuyasha sacandosé un carnet blanco del bolsillo y riendose con sorna.

_Dame la llave.

_ Quitamela.

_ ¡Damela!_ gritó Kagome saltando tratando de alcanzar la llave. Tarea difícil dado que saltar en tacones era doloroso.

Inuyasha disfrutaba de lo furica que estaba Kagome. Por su parte, la chica decidió utilizar su inteligencia y clavó el tacón de aguja en el pie del hombre, el cual profirió un alarido de dolor y dejó caer la llave.

_¡Eres una salvaje!_ exclamó Inuyasha

_ Y tú un malcriado_ dijo esto abriendo la puerta y saliendo rapidamente antes de que él la atrapara.

_**Para Inuyasha no había duda. A pesar de que se parecían bastante, eran muy distintas.**_

*ooooooooooo*ooooooooooo*ooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*

Rin ya había llegado a casa, el templo Higurashi, hogar de la familia de su amiga por varias generaciones y hogar suyo desde hace unos meses cuando ya no pudo pagar con la renta de su departamento.

Vivían con la mamá de Kagome, su abuelo y su hermano menor Sota. Todos eran muy amables, Rin colaboraba en todo y para los Higurashi ella ya era parte del familia

_ Rin, ¿Kagome se ha comunicado contigo?_ preguntó Hana, la madre de Kagome mientras terminaban de cenar.

_ No, ni siquiera leyó el mensaje que le envié. Voy a llamarla, me preocupa que no haya llegado_.

Y con estas palabras, tomó el celular y marcó al de Kagome. Pero la joven no respondió. Por esta razón decidió llamar a la oficina de su amiga... Esperaba que tuviera mucho trabajo y se encontrará aún allí.

_Departamento de Contabilidad_ se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono la cansada voz de Kagome.

_ ¡Gracias a Dios, Kagome!_ respondió aliviada Rin_ Nos empezamos a preocupar porque no contestas el celular...

_ Tuve... Problemas. Tengo que entregar un informe mañana y no carga la base de datos, por lo que tengo que hacerlo todo a mano_ contestó Kagome sin creerse su mala suerte_ ¡Oh! Por cierto, Rin... ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

_ ¡Conseguí el trabajo!_ ambas profirieron un grito de júbilo

_ ¡Me alegro muchísimo, Rin! Espero que Sesshomaru no sea tan idiota como el hermano.

_ ¿El hermano?_ preguntó Rin intrigada, mientras Kagome recordaba que debía seguir trabajando.

_ Lo siento, Rin. Te cuento después, debo terminar el informe. Es para mañana.

Ambas amigas se despidieron con mucho afecto y cada una siguió con sus quehaceres.

Kagome estaba agotada. Luego de salir del Departamento de Desarrollo, pensó que no era muy buena idea contarle a Sesshomaru acerca de las acciones de Inuyasha, al fin y al cabo, eran hermanos y los dueños de la empresa, así que para evitar problemas, tomo otro camino. Fue al departamento de compras y al de ventas para pedir copias de las facturas de los días faltantes para comenzar a efectuar el calculo manual y elaborar el informe.

Las copias le llegaron a las 5:15 de la tarde, por lo que a esa hora aún le quedaban mas de la mitad de facturas por conciliar, insertar la información en excel... Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

Posó su frente sobre el teclado y miró el reloj... 9:25 no debía quedar nadie en el edificio salvo las personas de seguridad. Que agotada se encontraba. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el ruido del teléfono.

_ ¿Diga?

_ Ya puedes ingresar al sistema_ se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha tras el teléfono_ lamento haber tardado tanto.

_ Gracias…_ dijo Kagome realmente agradecida

_ ¡Tonta! No lo hice por ti. Debo seguir trabajado. Adiós_ colgó el teléfono.

¿Trabajo? ¿O sea que no lo hizo a propósito? Estaba muy confundida. Mientras pensaba en Inuyasha ingresó los datos en el sistema, asoció retenciones de IVA con compras y ventas y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba guardando el reporte tanto en la base de datos del sistema, como en su pendrive para hacer un "backup".

Apagó la computadora y se dispuso a salir del edificio. Caminando por un pasillo vio la máquina de nescafé… él seguía trabajando. Tal vez sería un buen gesto llevarle un café. Tomó dos vasitos, introdujo el dinero en el aparato y espero a que ambos recipientes estuvieran repletos de un humeante capuchino. Entró al ascensor, bajo y cuando estaba justo frente a la puerta del departamento se dijo a sí misma.

_ Ok, ok, ok… Kagome ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? _ pensaba con los cafés en la mano_ Ese idiota seguro te va a echar de aquí.

Justo cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para irse, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

_ ¿Vas a entrar o qué?_ Inuyasha con el entrecejo fruncido volvió a entrar. Kagome lo siguió hasta su oficina y le dio el mocaccino. Ambos se sentaron, ella en un sillón mullido que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y el frente a su laptop mientras posicionaba rápidamente sus dedos sobre el teclado.

_ Yo quería agradecerte por haber liberado la información, de verdad terminé más rápido gracias a eso.

_ Ya te dije que no tienes por qué, necia.

_ Si pero me porté muy grosera contigo, aunque… pudiste haberlo hecho más temprano_ comentó Kagome con un deje de reproche en su voz.

_ No podía… trataron de vulnerar el sistema hace 3 días. Al parecer no lograron sacar información, porque solo consiguieron entrar a uno de los servidores, así que estoy reforzando la seguridad desde ayer_ desvió un poco la mirada hacia Kagome y un leve sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas_ sólo te fastidiaba con decir que no te daría la información…

_ ¿Quieres decir que trabajaste toda la tarde para darme acceso a la información?_ el corazón de Kagome comenzó a palpitar como el de una adolescente.

_ Si lo dices de ese modo…

_ Muchas gracias Inuyasha_ Kagome le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

Podía parecer muy rudo. Podía parecer un idiota, pero Inuyasha Taisho era mucho más de lo que realmente mostraba.

_ Llevo 2 días sin dormir… si quieres agradecérmelo, quédate y deja que duerma por media hora, luego me despiertas.

_ De acuerdo_ contestó Kagome sin pensarlo mucho, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Él se levantó de su asiento, se sentó a lado de Kagome y sin pedir permiso utilizó las piernas de la chica como almohada y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo. Ella observó su rostro y pensó que se sentiría tener su cabello platinado entre sus dedos. Vio la hora en el reloj para despertarlo justo dentro de 30 minutos. Lo que Kagome ignoraba es que no le despertaría y al día siguiente la situación se tornaría algo incómoda.

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews, críticas y tomatazos! ¡Los quiero!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y son usados por mí para narrar los acontecimientos de esta historia.

**Notas de la autora: **No he actualizado desde hace varios meses por falta de inspiración y tiempo (D: que terribleeeees son estos lapsus). Pero ahora vengo con las pilas cargadas para finalizar esta historia. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Saludos

**Cuando le sonrió**

Algunas mujeres están locas.

Sentía el cuerpo totalmente entumecido. El dolor de cuello que tenía era terrible. Aunque si tomaba en cuenta el sitio y las circunstancias en las que había dormido, no era de extrañar.

Esa mañana, cuando Kagome despertó, lo primero que vio fue una habitación que no se parecía en nada a la suya; y lo segundo que vio fue una maraña de pelo plateado sobre su pecho. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado debajo de él? Lo último que ella recordaba haber hecho fue ver el reloj para constatar que aún no habían pasado los 30 minutos. Y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente... ¡Boom! Estaba abrazada con un hombre que apenas conocía, en su trabajo y con la mitad de su vestido arriba. ¿Qué demonios...?

Se removió un poco tratando de zafarse del abrazo que le daba el hombre, pero este la asía de la cintura con fuerza. Inuyasha acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de la joven y aspiró con fuerza a la par que decía medio dormido aún.

_ Te mueves demasiado..._ se quejó con voz somnolienta.

El rostro de Kagome se tornó rojo de la vergüenza por las sensaciones que produjo esa pequeña acción por parte del hombre. De un movimiento brusco logró salirse del abrazo y debido al pequeño tamaño del sofá, cayó al piso con un golpe sordo que despertó al joven.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios...?!

Kagome se levantó del suelo y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su chaqueta para salir rápidamente del lugar antes de que llegaran los demás empleados. No sabía cómo sentirse. Si los empleados la veían en ese estado, seguramente se imaginarían un amorío extraño y retorcido entre la contable y el dueño de la empresa. La imaginación de la pelinegra estaba desatada.

_ ¿No se te queda algo?_ preguntó Inuyasha mientras sostenía el teléfono Samsung de Kagome.

La joven dirigió una rápida mirada al hombre que permanecía en el sofá y extendió su mano en dirección a él para que le entregara su celular.

_ No. Tu arruinaste mi noche de trabajo, ahora yo arruinaré tu día_ dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie mientras estiraba sus brazos para desesperezarse.

_ ¡Yo no arruiné tu noche!

_ Te dije que me despertaras y no lo hiciste... Ahora todo se me acumuló _ le espetó Inuyasha quedando a un centímetro de su cara.

_ ¡Eres un inmaduro! Además... ¡Tú también arruinaste el mío! Ahora debo ir a mi casa a arreglarme para mi reunión porque estoy hecha un desastre...

Inuyasha rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y dijo:

_ ¡Vete, entonces! No quiero volver a ver tu fea cara.

_ ¿Mi fea cara?_ preguntó la mujer sin darle crédito a lo que oía_ ¡Eres un idiota!

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa. Sinceramente se parecían bastante... con su largo cabello negro y la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Pero Kagome tenía esos enormes ojos color chocolate que rebozaban de vida y energía. Mientras la observaba fijamente, Kagome aprovechó para arrebatarle el celular y salir a toda prisa del recinto.

A medida que iba avanzando por el pasillo, el mismo se iba llenando de personas que, si no estaban entretenidas con el teléfono, observaban a Kagome de arriba abajo. Y no era de extrañar... porque una mujer que huía del Departamento de Tecnología con los tacones en la mano, era algo que no se veía a diario.

Sus pies la guiaron directo a su oficina. Se percató de ello cuando ya estaba sentada tras su escritorio. Los pensamientos de Kagome fueron interrumpidos por una leve vibración en su mano proveniente de su teléfono. Era Rin.

_ ¡Kagome! ¡Al fin contestas!

_ Lo siento, Rin. Pasó algo y me quedé en el trabajo.

_ ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! Tu abuelo no para de llamar los hospitales y a la morgue preguntando por ti...

_ Típico del abuelo_ mencionó Kagome divertida_ Necesito que me traigas algo de ropa.

_ Seguro, Kag... llegaré como en 20 minutos.

Tal como lo prometió, Rin apareció en la oficina de Kagome a las 7:20 am con una muda de ropa, con la cual se pudo cambiar su amiga y prepararse para su reunión de hoy. Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el baño, una esperando a la otra, para comentar los acontecimientos del día anterior. Kagome le habló a Rin de su encuentro con Inuyasha y la vergüenza que pasó tanto el día anterior como hoy en la mañana. Cuando Kagome culminó su historia, no sin antes insultar a Inuyasha, le preguntó a Rin como le había ido.

**Flashback **

Estar con Sesshomaru era bastante difícil. Solamente se sentaba en el auto viendo en dirección a la ventana con la mirada perdida y sin a hablar, a excepción de asuntos puntuales tales como darle indicaciones a ella o a Myoga, el chófer, de lo contario seguiría ensimismado hasta llegar a su destino. Inmediatamente Rin pensó que se trataba de un problema que el hombre tenía con ella en particular. Sin embargo, con el transcurrir de las horas comenzó a darse cuenta que su actitud no era afectiva, cortés o agradable con cualquier otro ser vivo en la faz de la tierra y al final del día tendría la certeza de ello.

Durante su primer día de trabajo trató de ser lo más eficiente posible y mientras estuvo en la oficina de Jaken, organizó la información de Tokyo TV de 3 formas distintas: una presentación en powerpoint, un flujograma de procesos en visio y un tradicional documento de Word. Estaba segura que le sería más útil de esta forma ver la información. A pesar de su esfuerzo, lo que pasó minutos después de entrar al auto escapaba totalmente de su compresión.

_ Agenda_ espetó Sesshomaru escribiendo en su celular.

_ ¡Si!_ exclamó Rin con algo de nerviosismo mientras buscaba rápidamente en su Ipad la agenda del día de su jefe. Encontró la información y habló_ Son las 2 y 30, tiene una reunión en Tokyo TV, le enviaré el archivo con toda la información que logré recopilar.

Sesshomaru sacó de su maletín su propia laptop e ingresó en el correo electrónico para verificar la información que Rin había enviado. Tardó unos minutos en leerlo completamente hasta asimilar todo el contenido. Guardó silencio mientras mantenía a su asistente a la expectativa, hasta que finalmente habló.

_ Según tengo entendido, esta televisora está enfrentando problemas legales por temas de sucesión_ Sesshomaru miró fijamente a Rin, la joven se estremeció levemente ante este hecho_ Sin embargo no veo ninguna información al respecto.

_ Yo... _ Rin titubeó un segundo, pero también lo miró_ no tenía idea de que necesitaba esa información, señor Sesshomaru.

_ Anticiparte a mis necesidades es tu deber principal, que no se te olvide.

El auto se estacionó frente a Tokyo TV. Sesshomaru se bajó de el y Rin estaba por seguirle cuando la detuvo.

_ No, te quedas con Myoga.

El auto comenzó a andar nuevamente en una dirección que Rin no conocía, pero ella solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Acaso había cometido un error tan grande? ¿Era su culpa no saber que tenía que saber todo de todo? Tal vez debió preguntar a Jaken la expectativa que tenía el señor Sesshomaru o tal vez ella sencillamente no servía para eso. La tristeza comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y los sentimientos fatalistas e imágenes en las que nunca podría cumplir sus metas y mucho menos sus sueños.

La joven fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por la dulce voz del anciano Myoga.

_ Vamos, jovencita, comeremos acá_ dijo Myoga estacionándose fuera de un restaurante bastante lujoso. Y antes de que Rin fuera a objetar, agregó_ Son órdenes del señor Sesshomaru.

Fin del Flashback

_ ¡ESPERA!_ interrumpió Kagome con el ceño fruncido_ ¿De verdad te trató así?

_ Si, pero el señor Myoga dice que es así con todos_ dijo Rin sonriendo_ Además, me contó varias cosas de la familia. Al parecer, la actitud del señor Sesshomaru tiene algo que ver con su madre. También peleaba mucho con su hermano menor de pequeño, por eso dijo que no debía preocuparme...

_ Ay, Rin, eres un caso perdido definitivamente_ comentó Kagome_ lamento mucho haberte lanzado a las garras de ese hombre.

_ No te preocupes, Kagome. Tú lo único que has hecho es ayudarme. Además, creo que al final del día las cosas han ido mejor.

**Flashback**

La compañía del anciano Myoga le hizo muy bien. Conversaron de todo un poco, aunque más que todo de la vida de Rin. A las 3 y 30 pasaron por Sesshomaru a la sede de Tokyo TV, una vez juntos, el joven le ordenó cancelar su almuerzo con Kagura e ir directamente a las oficinas Taisho. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Inuyasha, ambos estaban discutiendo por un problema en los servidores. Rin no entendía mucho de la conversación pero por el tono de voz que usaba Sesshomaru, parecía algo serio y delicado. La joven se encontraba sentada en el mismo sofá en el que horas antes había sido la entrevista. A pesar de que su voz sonaba tajante y mordaz, su rostro permanecía impasible. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía mantenerse "en calma" estando tan molesto?

Cuando finalmente colgó el teléfono se percató de la presencia de Rin en la oficina. Entonces ordenó.

_ Ya te puedes retirar

Sin siquiera preguntar ¿por qué?, Rin se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección a la puerta murmurando un pequeño "Buenas tardes, hasta mañana" y sin más salió del recinto.

Sesshomaru se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos pensando en que su hermano era un completo imbécil. Sus decisiones nunca habían sido buenas, ni en su vida sentimental ni en el trabajo. Él no había estado de acuerdo con que su padre lo dejara al mando del Departamento de Desarrollo, pero al final se había desenvuelto aceptable. Pero ahora se estaba tardando demasiado en resolver el problema de los servidores y en reforzar el sistema. Debían contratar a un experto lo más pronto posible…

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Sesshomaru subió la mirada y vio como Rin entraba con una pequeña bandeja, con tazas, una tetera y algunas galletas. Se acercó al escritorio lentamente, tratando de no tropezar para evitar que la bandeja cayera e hiciera un desastre en el suelo. Al llegar al escritorio, colocó la bandeja cuidadosamente justo en frente de él. Se vieron unos instantes en silencio, él fue el primero en hablar.

_ Si hay algo que detesto es el café_ espetó con su usual tono frío.

_ No es café, es té verde, señor_ respondió ella._ Creo que lo necesita

La respuesta de la joven le agradó, a pesar de decirle que se fuera se quedó. Veía como la joven servía el té en la pequeña taza victoriana con buen semblante. Le extendió la taza aún humeante, Sesshomaru la recibió y tomo un poco. Amargo. No tenía azúcar. Justo como le gustaba.

_ Buen trabajo_ dijo Sesshomaru observando la sonrisa de felicidad de Rin_ ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Solo te dije que hiciste un buen trabajo.

**Fin del Flashback**

_ ¿Ves como no es tan malo, Kagome?_ comentó Rin con una sonrisa luego de terminar su historia.

_ Mmm… a mí me sigue pareciendo un idiota, tanto como su hermano_ contestó Kagome. Las amigas rieron ante ese comentario Rin respondió rápidamente.

_ Kagome, debo ir subiendo a la oficina. El señor Sesshomaru me dijo que llegaba a las 8 y quiero estar antes para recibirlo.

_ Está bien, yo terminaré de arreglarme.

Le preocupaba un poco Rin y su extraña admiración por Sesshomaru, el tipo era un idiota, pero ella era tan inocente como una niña que… en fin.

A los pocos minutos salió del baño, dejó las cosas en su oficina, buscó una carpeta con información relevante, su laptop y papel y lápiz. Se dirigió al ascensor y marcó el último piso, donde se encontraba la sala de reuniones y espero. Al abrirse la puerta, se encontró a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. Inuyasha. Pero ella no le iba a dar el gusto. No señor. Entró con paso decidido y se posicionó a su lado como si el ascensor estuviera vacío.

Inuyasha se posicionó frente a ella mirándola con mala cara

_ Espero que te disculpes por lo de esta mañana.

_ No tengo nada por qué disculparme_ dijo volteando la cara hacia otro lado.

Inuyasha se colocó frente a su cara y ella nuevamente giro hacia otro lado. Hasta que ella perdió la paciencia.

_ ¡Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?!_ lo miró directamente a la cara y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella estaba furica, él se estaba divirtiendo al hacerla molestar.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos. Muy grandes y expresivos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez de su respiración. Dio un paso más hacia adelante y con delicadeza sujetó la cintura de Kagome atrayéndola hacia él un poco. Ella se tembló ligeramente ante este gesto. Él acortó la distancia y comenzó a dirigir sus labios a los de ella. Súbitamente se oyó la puerta del ascensor abriéndose. Ambos se separaron.

_ Kagome, es un gusto verte_ se escuchó una fría voz masculina._ A ti también, Inuyasha

_ Naraku… ¿también irás a la reunión_ dijo Inuyasha no muy complacido.

_ Después de todo tengo acciones en esta compañía… ¿o no?

**Fin del capitulo**

**Si les gustó, anímenme con un review xD (Chantaje)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no pertecene. Sus personajes son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi

**Una sonrisa desinteresada**

La reunión de Kagome con la alta gerencia de Taisho fue exitosa. El informe que había preparado estaba perfectamente claro para todos los presentes, salvo para una persona. De vez en cuando fijaba su mirada discretamente en Inuyasha que la observaba con mala cara y evidentemente no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a lo que ella decía, de hecho, ni siquiera había hojeado el informe que tenía enfrente. Rin, por su parte, se encontraba anotando frenéticamente todo lo que Kagome decía y de vez en cuando se acercaba al oído de Sesshomaru para decirle algo. El hombre solo se limitaba a asentir. El señor Inu, un hombre que se conservaba muy bien para la edad que realmente tenía, prestaba atención y de vez en cuando asentía con gesto aprobatorio, lo cual le indicaba a la joven que iba por buen camino.

Quien más le molestaba o le causaba incomodidad era Naraku… ese hombre nunca le había agradado. Realmente no había ninguna razón en la cual basar su falta de confianza hacia él, era un hombre educado, amable e incluso tenía un montón de obras benéficas para jóvenes con problemas de drogadicción, aun así había algo en él que le daba mala espina a Kagome. Para ella, Naraku definitivamente era un hombre de cuidado.

Al concluir la explicación del informe, Kagome esperó a que comenzara la ronda de preguntas. Inu fue el primero que habló:

_ Excelente presentación, Kagome. Creo que todo quedó claro_ luego, dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor, agregó_ Sesshomaru ¿tienes algo que decir?

_ No_ respondió secamente.

Rin miraba a Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba el pulgar de la mano izquierda.

_ ¿Y tú, Inuyasha? Olvídalo, no estabas prestando atención_ dijo Inu dándole una mirada reprobatoria a su hijo menor, quien volteó la cara hacia el lado contrario con gesto infantil.

_ La empresa tiene su contabilidad en buenas manos_ comentó Naraku con cierto tono burlón en su voz y una sonrisa en los labios_ con eso me quedo mucho más tranquilo. He de confesar que desde Takemaru Setsuna renunció pensé que las que cosas se complicarían, pero es evidente que has estado a la altura del reto, Kagome_

_ Gracias_ respondió Kagome sosteniéndole la mirada_

Seguidas de las palabras de Naraku, comenzaron los comentarios y las despedidas, algunas más cordiales que otras. Inu Taisho se acercó hasta ella para estrechar su mano, agradeciéndole por tal dedicación en su trabajo, lo cual hizo que Kagome se sonrojara levemente.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos, la sala de reuniones fue quedando vacía. Kagome comenzó a cerrar el archivo que tenía en su laptop y a desconectar el video beam. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero ella no le prestó atención. Se encontraba agradecida porque todo había salido bien, no es que nunca hubiera dado presentaciones ante personas importantes, sino que estar frente Inuyasha la ponía nerviosa y la presencia de Naraku tampoco ayudaba.

Miraba fijamente la pantalla de la computadora, pero realmente no observaba nada. Su mente vagaba por todos los acontecimientos del día anterior con Inuyasha y lo sucedido a primeras horas de la mañana en el ascensor.

Él la descolocaba totalmente. Jamás en su vida había tenido tales reacciones hacia otra persona con tal intensidad. Pero no, ella no podía permitirse siquiera fantasear con él, no. Había muchas razones por las que Inuyasha Taisho estaba prohibido, era un idiota, arrogante, tonto, infantil y más importante que todo lo demás: era el dueño de la empresa en la que trabajaba. Es bien sabido que ese tipo de relaciones no terminan de la mejor forma, incluso aunque no sean relaciones como tal.

Sin embargo, solo al recordar el tacto de sus manos asiéndole fuertemente la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, acompañada de esa mirada que le brindaban esos ojos color dorado, hacía que un leve escalofrío la recorriera de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Kagome se estiró en su asiento y se dijo en voz alta para si misma:

_ ¿En qué rayos piensas, Kagome?_ y con ese último pensamiento, se levantó del asiento para dirigirse a su oficina.

Rin siguió con paso apresurado a su jefe a través de los pasillos, el cual caminaba en compañía de su padre y hermano. No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado dentro de la sala de reuniones. El hombre de cabello negro, Naraku, parecía estar complacido con el trabajo de Kagome, y también el hombre que pudo identificar como el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Estaba muy contenta de que a su amiga le estuviera yendo tan bien. Pensaba en que quizás podría invitarla a comer un helado para celebrar.

Al llegar al ascensor, Inuyasha e Inu tomaron un ascensor en dirección hacia abajo, mientras que ellos doblaron en dirección al pasillo que llevaba hasta la oficina de Sesshomaru. Al llegar a la puerta el hombre dirigió sus orbes dorados a ella y dijo:

_ Que nadie me moleste_

_ ¿Nadie?_ preguntó ella con temor

_ Nadie_

Y seguido de esto se encerró en su oficina.

Rin se acomodó en su puesto de trabajo, el cual se encontraba justo afuera de la oficina de Sesshomaru, en frente de la sala de espera en la que el día anterior se había sentado tan nerviosamente. Su puesto de trabajo consistía en una silla con ruedas, un escritorio amplio, una computadora tipo desktop y nada más. Quizás más adelante podría traer algunas cosas personales, como fotos y regalos de sus amigos, pero eso sería más adelante.

Encendió la computadora para verificar el archivo de Excel en el que llevaba la agenda de Sesshomaru con la finalidad de organizar el tiempo que le quedaba. Eran las 11:00am de la mañana y en la agenda del hombre se había estipulado que la reunión entre contabilidad y la junta directiva terminaría a las 12:30, lo que le daba una hora de holgura para su próxima asignación "Almuerzo con Kagura Kumo – Aragawa". Recordaba que el día anterior tuvo que cancelar la cita con la mujer, la cual no se mostró muy receptiva ante ese hecho, pero finalmente, luego de unos minutos de penosa explicación por parte de la pequeña Rin, terminó aceptando la reprogramación de su cita con Sesshomaru para el día siguiente.

A las 12:00 en punto su estómago comenzó a rugir fuertemente, por el hambre. Levantó el teléfono con la finalidad de recordarle a Sesshomaru de su cita con Kagura pero el número de su oficina se encontraba desconectado. Abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la oficina, esperándose una reprimenda por parte del peliplata, sin embargo esta no llegó. Al adentrarse dentro del recinto, pudo notar que su jefe estaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras que sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

Caminó hacia él cuidando que sus pisadas no fueran muy sonoras. Estando frente a él, pudo observarlo más de cerca. Era un hombre realmente apuesto, de nariz recta y cejas perfectas, su piel se veía muy suave. Ella extendió la mano para tocar su rostro, cuando súbitamente sus ojos se abrieron quemándola con fuego iracundo.

_ Y-Yo… Y-Yo ¡Lo siento mucho, señor Sesshomaru!_ dijo Rin apartándose de él de un salto hacia atrás y haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpas.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo sin decirle nada y tan rápido como la observó, dejó de mirarla.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ espetó él con su usual tono de voz frío.

_ Son las 12:00, señor. Su cita con la señorita Kagura… _ comenzó a decir ella pero Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

_ Cancela la cita_.

_ Pero señor…_.

_Cancela la cita_ respondió Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente.

Su ceño no estaba fruncido y su tono de voz fue el usual, pero por alguna extraña razón Rin sintió un escalofrío de terror. Tan rápido como el hombre terminó de dar su orden, ella salió como un bólido directo a su puesto de trabajo. Buscó en su Ipad el nombre "Kagura Kumo", marcó el número y espero a que contestaran.

_ Buenos días_ se escuchó una fuerte pero amable voz femenina_.

_ ¡Buenos días, señorita Kagura! Es un gusto saludarla_ respondió Rin de la forma más dulce que encontró.

Al escuchar la voz de su interlocutora, la entonación de Kagura cambió drásticamente a uno más agresivo.

_ ¿Quién habla?

_ Rin Asakura, asistente del señor Sesshomaru… Le llamo para notificarle que el señor Sesshomaru no podrá acudir a su cita de hoy_ trago saliva un momento, pensando en cómo suavizar la noticia_ lamenta mucho este incidente, pero surgieron imprevistos el día de hoy…

_ ¿Qué imprevistos?_ preguntó

_ Bueno…. es_ la pregunta de la mujer dejó a Rin muda. No sabía que responderle.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una lista de obligaciones falsas, se escuchó el sonido de desconexión de la llamada. Intentó llamarla de nuevo varias veces, pero no contestaba. Decidió reportar el suceso a Sesshomaru lo más rápido posible. Regresó a la oficina.

_ Señor Sesshomaru, me comuniqué con la señorita Kagura. Pude notificarle del cambio de planes, pero hubo interferencias en la llamada_

_ Muy bien. Puedes retirarte. No te necesitaré más por el día de hoy_ comunicó él sin levantar la vista de su computadora, en la que escribía rápidamente.

Rin caminó hacia la puerta, y lo último que observó mientras estuvo en frente de Sesshomaru, fue su teléfono vibrando sobre el escritorio y él cancelando la llamada. Se preguntaba si realmente debía irse, o si esa era su forma de decirle que estaba despedida.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de pelea consigo misma, decidió quedarse. Era mejor permanecer en su puesto de trabajo en caso de que Sesshomaru necesitara cualquier cosa.

El teléfono de Rin comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones grises. Al ver la pantalla de su blackberry Pearl, pudo ver que Kagome le escribía para almorzar juntas. Ella se negó alegando que almorzaría más tarde y siguió revisando que cosas podría adelantar para el día siguiente.

Llevaba más o menos media hora revisando aquí y allá, cuando escuchó el sonido del ascensor al abrirse, seguido de el paso marcado por unos zapatos de tacón alto. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos la dueña de esos zapatos hizo acto de presencia en la escena.

Una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro hasta mitad de la espalda, con una piel blanca y unos impactantes ojos rojos apareció caminando por el pasillo. Tenía un vestido blanco de falda ligeramente suelta por encima de rodilla, un blazer color aguamarina con un pequeño cinturón marrón que le sujetaba la cintura, acompañado de zapatos de tacón blanco y una cartera a juego.

A Rin no le tomó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que la mujer que se acercaba era Kagura Kumo. Se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento para interponerse entre la furica dama y la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

_ ¡El señor Sesshomaru está ocupado en estos momentos!_ exclamó Rin

Kagura le dedicó una mirada de desprecio. Tuvo que bajar ligeramente la cabeza debido a la estatura de Rin.

_ ¡Apártate de mi camino, niña!_ dijo esto mientras le pasaba por un lado ignorando su advertencia.

La más joven solo alcanzó a tomarle el brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

_ ¡Por favor, no entre allí!_ le dijo Rin cerrando los ojos a tono de súplica, pensaba que si la mujer entraba Sesshomaru la despediría.

Inmediatamente la puerta negra que llevaba a la oficina de Sesshomaru se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a Sesshomaru.

_ Kagura_ dijo el con su tranquila voz

_ Sesshomaru_ contestó la mujer recuperando la compostura, a la vez que se deshacía del agarre de Rin.

El hombre se apartó de la puerta haciéndole una seña para que entrara a la oficina. Por una milésima de segundo miró a Rin, quién se encontraba descolocada por la situación vivida, y cerró la puerta ante sus narices.

Rin no supo lo que pasó en esa oficina, pero poco tiempo después de que se encerraran en ella, Kagura salió con un aire de dignidad y paso firme.

Se detuvo unos segundos frente al puesto de Rin y dijo:

_ Mírate, no perteneces aquí_ sus ojos escaneaban desde la punta de su cabello ligeramente alborotado hasta sus zapatillas algo gastadas. Inmediatamente su mirada cambió a una de tristeza y agregó_ No te enamores de él, a menos que quieras que te destruya.

La joven pelinegra la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en el pasillo. Escucho el ruido del ascensor al abrirse, mientras en su cabeza aún resonaban las palabras de la mujer "No perteneces aquí". Y si le echaba un vistazo a su yo desde afuera, podía notar que era cierto. No se comparaba con ninguna de las mujeres que allí trabajaban, todas se encontraban impecables, eran esbeltas y hermosas, a diferencia de ella…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono de la oficina. "SESSHOMARU" se leía en el identificador de llamadas. Contestó y él le indicó que entrara a su oficina.

Una vez dentro, caminó hasta quedar posicionada frente al escritorio de Sesshomaru. La silla del hombre se encontraba ligeramente volteada, por lo que no podía ver su cara. Sin embargo notó que su brazo estaba levantado y en su mano tenía un anillo muy brillante y bonito.

_ Siéntate_ ordenó Sesshomaru. La joven hizo lo que se le pidió. El continuó_ Te ordené que te fueras. Explícate.

Rin entendió perfectamente a que se refería.

_ Me quedé porque pensé que podría necesitarme señor_ contestó viéndolo a los ojos. Como él parecía no estar satisfecho con esa respuesta, agregó_ Es mi deber ayudarlo a cumplir sus metas y objetivos, señor.

Sesshomaru hizo un leve amago de sonrisa, lo que ocasionó un ligero sonrojo en la joven.

_ Bien. ¿Quieres ayudar?_

_ Si, Señor.

_ Muy bien_ dijo extendiéndole el anillo. Ella lo tomó en sus manos y el sonrojo se acrecentó en sus mejillas_ Tienes en tus manos un anillo de compromiso de 1.000.000 de dólares. Si fuera tuyo, ¿Qué harías con él?

El anillo brillaba en sus manos. Era un poco grande para ella. Tuvo la tentación de colocarlo en su dedo para ver cómo le lucía. Pero rápidamente descartó esa idea.

_ Bueno pues… yo haría algo bueno por el mundo, señor_ contestó inocentemente Rin_ Con esa cantidad de dinero se puede ayudar a un orfanato o algo así…

A Sesshomaru, esta respuesta tan desinteresada le sorprendió un poco y su único modo de contestar fue

_ No seas tonta.

Ella sonrió.

Él tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y marcó una extensión:

_ Jaken… En el escritorio está un anillo de compromiso. Ve que sea donado a un orfanato.

Trancó la llamada y se levantó de su asiento. Rin se encontraba anonadada.

_ Cancela todas mis citas del día de hoy.

_ ¡Si señor!_ exclamó Rin con una sonrisa mientras lo observaba caminar con mucha elegancia hacia la puerta_ ¿Desea que los acompañe, señor Sesshomaru?

El hombre giró la cabeza y agregó:

_ Haz lo que quieras.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y emprendió su camino a su lado. Definitivamente Sesshomaru Taisho era un hombre de pocas palabras.

*Fin Del Capitulo*


	4. Chapter 4

No me he tardado nada en escribir este capitulo!

Estoy muy orgulosa de mi (lágrimas)

*Aplausosssss*

En el capítulo anterior tuve un problema con el cambio entre la escena de Kagome y la escena de Rin. En Word tenía unas rayitas, pero creo que no lo toma, así que la nueva separación de capítulos serán los asteriscos.

**Convencerse**

Inuyasha salió rápidamente de la sala de reuniones, no quería estar en la misma sala que aquella mujer. Sencillamente le perturbaba los sentidos. Si bien su cara le recordaba a su exesposa, cada movimiento, palabra y expresión facial eran totalmente distintas. Su tono de voz era seguro y enfrentaba cada pregunta con una sonrisa.

Estando en la reunión, tuvo la tentación de fastidiarla por un rato, pero teniendo en cuenta que su viejo estaba allí, la reprimenda no acabaría jamás, por lo que se contuvo. De vez en cuando, volteaba a ver a la peste de Naraku, quién en ocasiones miraba lascivamente a la pelinegra. Tuvo una especie de dejavú. Exactamente de la misma forma que veía a su Kikyo y el nunca prestó atención. El mal humor se fue acrecentando. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían una línea. La situación lo asqueaba profundamente.

Al terminar la junta la tentación de quedarse con ella en la sala de reuniones lo invadió, pero no lo hizo. Solo se limitó a ver como Naraku salía de la sala en dirección al ascensor. En cambio, él caminó de forma más lenta en compañía de su padre, hermano y a la bonita joven de ojos chocolate que le presentaron como la nueva asistente de Sesshomaru.

"Pobrecilla" fue lo único que atinó a pensar de la pequeña chica que se encontraba ahora atrapada en las garras de su medio hermano. Inuyasha sabía lo perfeccionista e insoportable que podía llegar a ser…

Se despidieron de Rin y Sesshomaru y entraron al ascensor. Una vez dentro Inu habló con voz preocupada:

_ ¿Sucede algo, hijo? Te noté distraído durante la reunión.

_ Esas cosas me fastidian_ respondió el interrogado zanjando el tema.

_ ¿Tiene algo que ver con la contable?_ preguntó de nuevo el mayor viendo a su hijo de reojo para estudiar sus reacciones_ Es muy bonita_

Inuyasha se sobresaltó un poco ante lo que le dijo su padre. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo supo? Sin embargo, el sonido del ascensor al abrirse en la planta baja dio por concluida la conversación ya que ese era el piso donde Inu se bajaba. El hombre salió del ascensor con una ligera sonrisa y agregó: "Tenemos un asunto pendiente, jovencito"

Esas palabras lo retrocedieron por un instante a su infancia, cuando se portaba mal en el colegio y citaban a sus padres a la dirección. Pronto, descartó ese sentimiento o recuerdo de su mente tras cerrarse la puerta.

Llegó hasta su oficina y se puso a trabajar. Aunque de vez en cuando, la imagen de la pelinegra invadía sus pensamientos. No estaba segura si pensaba en ella por ser la viva imagen de su ex esposa o por algo más. Pero la respuesta no importaba, ya que por cualquier razón que fuese, allí estaba interponiéndose entre él y su trabajo.

Tantas veces pasó Kagome por su cabeza, que de un momento a otro se levantó de su asiento directo a la oficina de la joven. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al departamento de contabilidad, conocía la estructura del edificio como si fuera la palma de su mano. Su hermano y él habían venido innumerables veces cuando eran pequeños y en parte de su adolescencia, no era difícil encontrar lo que había ido a buscar, o mejor dicho, a quién venía a buscar.

En su camino, pudo ver varias personas que venían en dirección contraria con sus carteras y mochilas, lo que lo llevó a darse cuenta de que ya era la hora de salida. Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del pasar del tiempo. Si no se apresuraba quizás la mujer ya se habría ido. Con esa última idea en la cabeza, comenzó a trotar por el pasillo lleno de cubículos divisando al final una pequeña oficina.

Al llegar frente a la puerta no lo pensó dos veces antes de irrumpir en ella sin siquiera preguntar. Quizás ella ya se había ido. Pero no. Una muy sorprendida Kagome, que estaba organizando unas carpetas en los estantes detrás de su escritorio. Por lo inesperado de la visita, la mujer casi deja caer el pesado manojo de conciliaciones que tenía en la mano.

Los colores comenzaron a subir por la cara de Inuyasha como si de un adolescente se tratase, mientras pensaba en una buena excusa que darle.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó Kagome poniéndole mala cara por un momento, mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

_ Tu auto está aparcado frente al mío y no me deja salir_ mintió descaradamente Inuyasha en respuesta

_ Ah…. ¿Con que mi auto está frente al tuyo?_ interrogó ella dirigiendo una mirada y sonrisa burlona por unos segundos. Luego comenzó a guardar sus objetos personales en su cartera, sin olvidarse de la pequeña mochila con ropa sucia del día anterior.

_ ¡Claro, tonta! ¿Qué pensabas?_ respondió el cruzándose de brazos sobre su sueter rojo sangre.

Kagome tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él. Justo cuando estaba a su lado le dijo:

_ Iré a mover el auto que no tengo… ¡Idiota!_ y cerrando los ojos intentó pasarle por el lado.

El la sujetó del brazo. Ella trató de deshacer el agarre.

_ ¿¡En qué rayos piensas!?_ le reclamó Kagome mirándolo, a la expectativa de una respuesta que explicara su comportamiento.

_ Eso me gustaría saber…_ respondió él con un tono de voz inusualmente ronco… casi como un ronroneo.

El rostro de Kagome comenzó a teñirse de un leve color rosa. Se deshizo del agarre y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Respiró tratando de recuperar la compostura. No se podía comportar así ¡Él era uno de los dueños de la empresa! Sujetó su cartera en el hombro y dijo con la voz más cortés que pudo:

_ Necesito irme, señor Inuyasha_

_ ¿Por qué siempre estás de mal humor conmigo?_ preguntó Inuyasha con mala cara.

_ Porque eres un idiota. Ahora déjame salir_ ordenó Kagome mirándole fijamente. Se había prometido segundos antes tratarlo de forma correcta, pero definitivamente ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas.

Inuyasha trataba de encontrarles parecido más allá de los rasgos físicos para concluir que por eso Kagome le atraía, por recordarle a ella. Pero eso no era cierto. A primera vista, podría pensar que era un clon de su ex-esposa o un familiar muy cercano, pero ese carácter fuerte, esa seguridad, esa energía y muchos otros detalles en su personalidad eran los que realmente habían ocasionado que Inuyasha se fijara en Kagome en tan poco tiempo de haber compartido o peleado con ella.

_ Esa no es una razón_ respondió él.

_ Además eres un maleducado_ se defendió ella.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio unos segundos, en los cuales Kagome aprovechó para intentar escapar. Pero las palabras que salieron de la boca del hombre la dejaron petrificada.

_ ¿Puedo besarte?

_ ¿Q-Que dices?_ titubeó Kagome volteándose hacia el con la cara sonrojada

_ Dije que si puedo besarte. Entiendo que si lo hago sin tu consentimiento me odiarás más_

_ ¿P-Para qué quieres besarme?_ preguntó Kagome tratando de sonar firme.

_ Tonta, no lo sé…_ dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Kagome solo podía mirar sus ojos dorados. Sentía que quemaba. Su corazón latía fuertemente, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco. Él acarició el contorno del rostro de ella mientras se acercaba lentamente. Sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella. Un corrientazo recorrió ambos cuerpos. Kagome fue quién terminó el contacto, separándose bruscamente.

Se observaron por unos instantes. Kagome tenía una de sus manos tocándose los labios y aún estaba sonrojada. A Inuyasha le parecía una visión muy encantadora. Se comunicaron con la mirada y casi al mismo tiempo acortaron la distancia el uno del otro para empezarse a besar nuevamente, esta vez sin la inocencia del anterior.

Inuyasha acariciaba la espalda de la mujer con ambas manos, a la vez que hundía su lengua en la boca de Kagome tratando de saborear todo lo que ella le ofrecía. La pelinegra de vez en cuando mordía los labios de él mientras acariciaba su cuello y espalda.

Compartían un momento único e inesperado para ambos. Con cada roce deseaban aún más. Justamente cuando Inuyasha la estaba acorralando contra el escritorio, pasó algo que rompió la magia del momento: El teléfono de Kagome comenzó a sonar.

_ Espe… _ dijo Kagome separándose de Inuyasha, pero él volvió a unirse a ella_ ¡Espera!

Tomó el teléfono y vio una llamada entrante de Rin.

_ ¡Hola, Kag!_ saludó Rin alegremente _ Estoy esperándote en el lobby…

_ ¡Oh! Está bien, ya bajo_ finalizó la llamada.

Ella se encontraba atrapada entre el escritorio y el cuerpo de Inuyasha… y más aún en la mirada ambarina del hombre.

_ Debo irme…_ dijo en un tono de voz sumiso muy extraño en ella_ Me están esperando…

Inuyasha la ignoró y volvió a besarla con demencia. Su lengua recorría ávidamente la húmeda y cálida boca de Kagome. La mujer no se resistía. Cada caricia que le proporcionaba la dejaba con ansias de más. Una parte de ella quería dejarse llevar por la pasión que la embargaba en el momento. Quería que Inuyasha la tomara en sus brazos fuertemente y le hiciera olvidar hasta su propio nombre, pero por otra parte, su "yo moral" le gritaba que no era correcto porque:

1.- Es el dueño de la empresa

2.- Es el dueño de la empresa

3.- Rin te esperaba abajo como tonta.

Pensar en su inocente amiga la hizo sentirse un poco mal y la hizo entrar en razón. No podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo y menos con ella esperándola. Justo cuando Inuayasha se deslizaba suavemente por su cuello, dejando a su lengua recorrer el níveo cuello de Kagome, ella lo detuvo.

_ De verdad… debo irme_.

Él se alejó un poco de ella y observó ese rostro que le parecía tan hermoso, tan conocido y tan distinto a la vez. Fue allí cuando el terror lo invadió. Ya una vez se había dejado llevar por él amor y el resultado fue nefasto para él. Ahora, si bien era movido por la pasión y el recuerdo de su amada Kikyo, no podía permitirse actuar de esa forma.

Con este último pensamiento, finalmente dejó libre de su prisión a Kagome, quien huyó de él en cuanto fue liberada.

La cena en el templo Higurashi transcurrió tranquilamente como siempre. Hana, la madre de Kagome, había preparado un delicioso estofado. Ahora se encontraba con el abuelo de Kagome, ayudándolo con su bolsa de diálisis, mientras Rin lavaba los platos y Kagome ordenaba.

Inmediatamente después de que Rin terminó de lavar los platos, fue a tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente para recuperar energías y comenzar a adelantar el trabajo del día siguiente.

Sentía que de alguna forma Sesshomaru había confiado en ella y no quería decepcionarlo.

Los pensamientos de Rin fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de dos golpes secos en la puerta, seguido del chirrido de las bisagras al ser empujada.

Rin levantó la vista del Ipad y miró a Kagome en la entrada de su habitación, quien la miraba con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

_ ¿Trabajando?_ preguntó

_ Sip, el señor Sesshomaru tiene una reunión muy importante mañana. Me dijo que era necesario que buscara toda la información asociada a los proveedores… Bueeeno_ dijo Rin soltando una risilla inocente_ no me lo dijo, pero asumí que era importante.

La preocupación de Kagome se anidó en su corazón. Se sentó al lado de Rin. La quería como una hermana menor y no quería verla sufrir.

_ Rin… ¿Te gusta Sesshomaru?_ preguntó viéndola a los ojos. Sabía que de esa forma no podría mentirle.

_ ¿Qué? No. ¿Qué cosas piensas, Kag?_ le respondió con una sonrisa_ No veo de esa forma al señor Sesshomaru… sabes que mi corazón es de alguien más.

Kagome sonrió ante la inocencia de su amiga. El corazón podía ser muy cambiante.

A pesar de la seguridad en la respuesta de su amiga, necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. Necesitaba decirlo para convencerse a sí misma que lo que había pasado hoy estaba mal y que no podía volverse a repetir

_ Creo que deberías tener cuidado con él. Es un hombre muy apuesto_ a su mente vino la imagen de Inuyasha con su suéter rojo sangre y su cabello alborotado_ pero probablemente él no sea un hombre adecuado para ti.

_ Mmm… no entiendo muy bien por qué lo dices, pero lo tendré en cuenta_.

_ Esta bien_ dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza_ Voy a dormir, descansa.

Y tras decir estas palabras, salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Comentarios:

Gracias por los reviews chicos!

Espero poder actualizar seguido

Si les gustó la historia animen con un review

PD: Aun estoy acalorada por el momento KagxInu xD xD


	5. Chapter 5

Primeramente quiero darles un agradecimiento a todos lo que leen, siguen y comentan el fic. No saben lo mucho que me alegra que les guste mi historia. Saber que me les gusta es mi mayor incentivo para continuar con el fic.

Sorprendentemente he actualizado bastante seguido, pero es que la verdad he tenido como un montón de inspiración, casi que ni tengo que pensar mucho cual será el siguiente paso de nuestros queridos personajes

Para este capítulo voy a tratar algo nuevo. Para la ropa de cada personaje que este describiendo, les dejaré un link señalizado al final de la página para ilustrarlos de una mejor forma. ¡Espero les guste!

De nuevo, mil gracias por leerme!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa señora Rumiko *.*

**Okonomiyashi**

El mes pasó muy rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el frío octubre ya había llegado. La compañía de Rin resultó ser inexplicablemente agradable. La joven era muy diligente y preocupada, no solo por el trabajo del peliplata, sino por su estado en general en sí. A veces era algo distraída y muy parlanchina para su gusto, pero nuevamente con el pasar de los días notó que extrañamente, aunque detestaba a la gente que hablaba de más, en ella era algo que realmente no importaba. La chica, en definitiva, había superado las expectativas que Sesshomaru tenía… y éstas solían ser muy altas.

También, durante ese mes, apenas notó la ausencia de Kagura, su prometida o mejor dicho ex prometida. Lamentó haber perdido una alianza tan estratégica con la hermana menor del tipo más detestable en la faz de la tierra, Naraku Kumo. Él era del tipo de las personas que consideraba que a los amigos se les debe tener cerca, pero a los enemigos aún más cerca… por eso cuando conoció a Kagura Kumo y notó lo enamorada que estaba de él, no lo pensó dos veces antes de pedirle matrimonio.

Cuando le informó a sus padres al respecto, casi se infartan. Su "madre, Izayoi" insistía en que no debía casarse por interés, sino cuando encontrara el amor. "Tonterías" era lo que pensaba... justo como lo había educado su "otra madre, Irasue". El tonto de su hermano menor se había casado, muy joven, por amor y ¿En qué terminó todo? Un cúmulo de mentiras, falsedades e infidelidades por parte de la mujer, que involucraban al mencionado Naraku. Razón por la cual, el menor de los Taisho, tenía un odio justificado hacia el hombre.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru consideraba que nadie podía ser tan bueno. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie da sin recibir nada a cambio. Y Naraku, con su mejor cara de "buena persona" tenía mucho que ocultar… de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Pero no tenía pruebas, no podía atacarlo sin más.

Y aunque Naraku no estuviese metido en un negocio ilícito, estaba seguro que quería quedarse con la presidencia de la compañía, y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir. No estaba acostumbrado a fallar o a perder contra alguien… y esta no sería la excepción.

El sonido de la puerta le alertó de la llegada de Rin. Ya conocía el sonido de sus pasos tras la puerta y la particular forma de empujar la puerta con un hombro para hacer entrar una bandeja.

_ ¡Buenos días, señor Sesshomaru!_ exclamó alegremente Rin ataviada en un vestido naranja y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo (1), los cuales fueron comprados con su primer sueldo. Colocó la bandeja con el té y las galletitas sobre el escritorio y sirvió el té.

Ella prácticamente danzaba alrededor del escritorio de Sesshomaru ordenando algunos papeles aquí y allá. Organizándolos alfabéticamente, unos llevándolos a un archivero en una de las esquinas de la oficina. Mientras hacía esto, hablaba de lo que había hecho al llegar a su casa y de cómo se quedó dormida con solo ver la cama.

El seguía con su trabajo aparentemente sin prestarle atención, pero la realidad era todo lo contrario. Escuchaba cada palabra que decía respecto al gato que se encontró de camino a la oficina que no quería "ser amado", como le decía ella a todos los animales que no se dejaban acariciar.

Luego de un tiempo, Rin lo dejó solo y se fue a su puesto de trabajo. Con la paz reinando al fin en su oficina, se puso a pensar concienzudamente en el rendimiento de la pelinegra.

Si bien era cierto hacía su mayor esfuerzo en cada tarea que le pusiera, habían algunas capacidades técnicas de las cuáles carecía en forma parcial o total. Por ejemplo, su manejo de las herramientas de office era bastante básico, no la culpaba, pero lo básico no era exactamente lo que él necesitaba.

Por otro lado, si lo analizaba detalladamente, había más pros que contras en tenerla a su lado. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Qué hiciera mal su trabajo como las demás asistentes que había tenido? Y con ese pensamiento marcó la extensión de Jaken.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos apareció Jaken, el hombre sapo, con su piel de un desagradable tono verdoso y sus usuales ojos amarillentos y anémicos. Cuando estuvo frente a Sesshomaru, y luego de una retahíla de cumplidos y halagos hacia su "amo bonito", tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio del peliplata.

_ Estoy para servirle, Amo Sesshomaru.

_ Hn_ fue la respuesta de él. Le asqueaba lo adulador que podía ser Jaken.

Comenzó a revisar unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Eran las aprobaciones de préstamos a empleados. Todos los préstamos debían estar autorizados por él.

_ Rin_ dijo secamente Sesshomaru, levantó la mirada para ver la expresión de Jaken y continúo con sus quehaceres.

_ Esa mocosa le está dando problemas, ¿cierto?_ interrogó Jaken_ Lo sabía. Sabía que no debía contratar a esa pequeña peste. Es una inútil que no sabe hacer nada. Prepararé su liquidación inmediatamente y me aseguraré de conseguirle la mejor asistente de todas.

_ No.

_ ¿No? _ preguntó Jaken confundido.

_No.

_ Pero amo Sesshomaru, esa mocosa incompetente no es nada comparado con las asistentes que tengo en mente…

Dejó la frase a mitad de camino, porque Sesshomaru dejó de firmar los préstamos y ahora lo observaba con una fría sonrisa en los labios.

_ Jaken, vigilarás que aprenda todo lo que requiero, de lo contrario estás despedido. Retírate.

El hombrecillo verde se quedó helado…. Sesshomaru nunca había sido tan duro, después de todo, Jaken se había autodenominado su mano derecha, por lo que se sentía imprescindible en esa compañía. Pero recordando la mirada que su amo bonito le había regalado hace unos pocos segundos, lo mejor era que estructurara una forma de enseñarle a la mocosa todo lo que necesitaba saber para cumplir con las expectativas de su señor. Aunque realmente en el fondo no lograba entender ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de entrenarla? o mejor dicho ¿Por qué Sesshomaru deseaba tenerla consigo?

A los pocos minutos de que Jaken salió de la oficina, entró Rin.

_ Disculpe señor, pero ya es hora de la comida_ informó la joven.

En ocasiones comía con Kagome, otras veces comía con él. Dependía de la respuesta que le diera. Si respondía "retírate" significaba que era libre de comer con quien quisiera, de lo contrario respondería "mmm o algún otro monosílabo", se levantaría de su asiento y ella lo seguiría hasta el coche del viejo Myoga. Siempre era una cosa u otra. Siempre era así.

A la expectativa de su respuesta, pudo ver como el cerraba su laptop, se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hasta ella. Justo cuando ella esperaba el "retírate, mmm o cualquier otro monosílabo", el hombre abrió la boca y dijo:

_ ¿Qué quieres comer?

_ ¿Y-Yo?_ preguntó una asombrada Rin.

Sesshomaru continuó y ella rápidamente le siguió el paso:

_ No es necesario señor Sesshomaru_ dijo Rin un poco apenada ante la situación

_ Considéralo una "retribución" por tu compañía, aunque no es que la necesite_ contestó fríamente Sesshomaru.

Rin se quedó inmóvil. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en que tal vez su compañía resultara un estorbo para el hombre. Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua helada. De un momento a otro se sintió desorientada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía quedarse? ¿Debía seguirlo? Algo de molestia creció en su interior también

Sesshomaru, al notar que Rin había dejado de moverse, giró el cuello e insistió:

_ Vamos.

La joven lo siguió hasta el ascensor. Había silencio entre ambos. Sesshomaru comenzó a sentirse extrañado. Él nunca hablaba, eso era cierto, pero ella hablaba hasta por los codos y si no estaba hablando, estaba tarareando alguna canción. La miró de reojo. Tenía los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

_ Disculpe por importunarlo con mi compañía, señor Sesshomaru_ comentó Rin de mala gana, con un dejo de reproche en su voz_ A partir de ahora esperaré sus instrucciones de forma más específica.

_ ¿Importunarme? No seas ridícula_ dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza de forma fraternal.

Las mejillas de Rin se colorearon de rosa por un momento, hasta que Sesshomaru deshizo el contacto. Se sintió un poco apenada, era la primera vez que él tenía un gesto amable, físicamente hablando, con ella. Y aunque el rostro de él continuaba tan inmutable como siempre, no sabía por qué había sentido cierto aprecio en esa pequeña caricia.

Esta vez no fueron con Myoga. Utilizaron el Mustang GT blanco de Sesshomaru. Era muy bonito, y cómodo.

En el camino, Rin decidió ir a comer Okonomiyaki. No estaba segura si al señor Sesshomaru le iba a agradar, pero ya le había dejado claro que la decisión del sitio donde comer era suya. Así que bajo su punto de vista, él no tenía derecho a réplica.

_ Señor Sesshomaru…. _ dijo Rin en tono de pregunta a lo que él respondió con un monosílabo para indicarle que la escuchaba _ ¿Puedo quitarme los zapatos?

La interrogante de Rin fue algo rara, pero a estas alturas él se podía esperar casi cualquier cosa de ella. Respondió con un simple "Haz lo que quieras". Ella felizmente se quedó descalza y él pudo apreciar por unos instantes lo delgados y bonitos que eran sus pies.

Seguida de esta mini conversación, Rin le indicó la ruta que debía tomar hasta "La casa del Okonomiyaki" un lugar que se autoproclamaba como el mejor sitio de Okonomiyaki de todo Japón, y aunque Rin no hubiera comido ese plato en otro sitio del país, ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Siempre que tenía oportunidad iba a comer allí. Quizás fuera un sitio muy poco elegante para el señor Sesshomaru, pero al fin y al cabo, él le había dicho que comieran donde ella quisiera, así que ¿Por qué sentirse mal por ello?

Sesshomaru estacionó el auto en una acera, recordando mentalmente la clave de su seguro de robo… el vecindario parecía algo peligroso, por lo que se hizo a la idea de que había 50% de probabilidad de que al salir no estuviera su auto.

Rin lo llamó suavemente, mientras le hacía señas para que entrara en uno de los establecimientos. Al entrar un joven mesonero de cabello castaño se acercó hasta ellos con amabilidad. La chica le reconoció inmediatamente:

_ ¡Señor Takao! ¡Qué gusto verlo!_ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El mesonero y la pelinegra comenzaron a conversar alegremente, mientras el primero los guiaba hasta una mesita de madera con dos asientos en una esquina. Sesshomaru estaba siendo ignorado totalmente. El peliplata se sentó con algo de molestia esperando que ambos terminaran de hablar. Pasados unos instantes, que para Sesshomaru fueron eternos, ordenaron dos okonomiyakis triple especiales, plato que según Rin era triplemente más delicioso y exquisito que el okonomiyaki doble que solamente era doblemente delicioso y exquisito.

La comida llegó al cabo de 15 minutos. Para Sesshomaru era una tortilla normal con queso y otras cosas que no supo identificar del todo. Un poco picante para su gusto. De sabor muy invasivo. SI tendría que definirlo de alguna forma sería asqueroso, definitivamente.

_ ¿Verdad que son los mejores okonomiyakis de todo el mundo?_ lo preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos muy brillantes a la par que introducía en su boca un trozo generoso de la tortilla.

No quería hacerla sentir mal. Por alguna extraña razón. Así que tras escuchar esas palabras solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

La joven se quedó un momento observándolo. Hacía días que quería preguntárselo, pero consideraba que quizás sería un atrevimiento de su parte. No obstante, como estaba tan apacible y conversador, podría preguntarle.

_ Seño Sesshomaru, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

_ Ya la hiciste.

Rin rió suavemente

_ Bueno… otra

_ Hn

Rin lo interpretó como un sí

_ Usted…. Y disculpe el atrevimiento… ¿Usted pudo arreglar su situación con la señorita Kagura?_ preguntó Rin con aire de inocencia y preocupación.

_ No hay nada que arreglar.

_ Pero cuando dos personas están enamoradas lo único que deben hacer es hablar para arreglar los malentendidos

¡Que inocente era! Por un momento le recordó a su querida madre Izayoi y sonrió internamente.

_ Solo existen dos tipos de acciones en este mundo: las que te ayudan a alcanzar tus ambiciones y las que no_ el peliplata tomó un sorbo de té y continuó_ Kagura parecía una forma de llegar más rápido a mi meta y resultó no ser así. Se convirtió en un estorbo. No necesito gente inútil a mi lado.

Rin se quedó muda por unos segundos y cuando recuperó el habla dijo sin pensar:

_ Vaya eso es…. Muy egoísta…

_ Lo es. Lo soy_ confirmó Sesshomaru levantándose_ No me importa la vida de la gente, ni su futuro siempre y cuando me sean de utilidad. Si decido que algo será mío, simplemente lo obtendré.

Esas últimas palabras quedaron marcadas en la mente de Rin… Retumbando en sus oídos. Quizás Sesshomaru Taisho si era el demonio que todos decían que era. Mientras la miraba fijamente, quemándola con sus orbes color fuego. Sin embargo, aunque el mismo estaba ratificando esos rumores, ella sabía que había bondad en él.

Justo cuando se acercaba a la caja registradora para cancelar, Rin se interpuso entre él y su objetivo diciendo:

_ No, no, Señor Sesshomaru. Esta vez el almuerzo corre por mi cuenta.

Observarla pagar la cuenta con una sonrisa le ocasionaba confusión. Nadie podía ser tan bueno. Nadie podía ser tan bondadoso. Y a pesar de eso, allí estaba él. Una persona temida por la mayoría, recibiendo un trato desinteresado por parte de una pequeña joven.

Era una situación bastante curiosa que lo dejó pensando todo el camino de regreso a la torre. Al llegar al lobby, le indicó a Rin que debía ir a la oficina de Jaken.

La joven aceptó encantada y cuando el ascensor llegó al piso de recursos humanos, se despidió de Sesshomaru agitando la mano y con una brillante sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos como perlas, no sin antes desearle un bonito y productivo día.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso que llevaba al departamento de contabilidad, se sorprendió mucho al ver su hermano entrar al ascensor.

_ ¿Inuyasha, qué haces en el departamento de contabilidad?_ preguntó con el más genuino interés. Su tonto hermano menor no le importaba en lo más mínimo la contabilidad de la empresa.

La cara de Inuyasha se sonrojó por un momento, hasta que un fuerte olor le hizo olvidarse por completo de la pregunta. Se acercó a Sesshomaru y olfateó su impecable saco blanco y dijo:

_ ¿Por qué apestas a Okonomiyaki?

_ Cállate, imbécil_ fue lo único que respondió Sesshomaru.

En el fondo de sentía un poco apenado.

**Aclaraciones:**

Siempre pensé en Sesshomaru (en un AU), como alguien sumamente calculador y hasta sin escrúpulos, pero que se lleva "bien" con sus familiares e incluso a la madre de su hermano la considera como la suya propia, debido a los cuidados y atenciones recibidos por parte de la amable mujer después de que su madre muriera (lloro por la bondad de doña Izayoi xD)

Ame escribir ese mini momento entre hermanos *.*

Para la ropa referencial acá dejo los links. Quiténle los espacios a veeeer… si la pueden ver.

Ropa referencial

Vestido de Rin: g04. kf/HTB10RVkIXXXXXbHXpXXq6xXFXXXR/2015-Women-Dresses-Spring-and-Autumn-

El vestido de Kagura en el capítulo anterior: 736x/13/d4/86/

De nuevo, guapas y guapos, gracias por leer. Si les gustó el cap, anímenme con un review


End file.
